


american humor

by Szekeres_Szilveszter



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Cute, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szekeres_Szilveszter/pseuds/Szekeres_Szilveszter
Summary: ‘i’ve always wanted to, actually.’
Relationships: Napoleon Bonaparte/Al Capone (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	american humor

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the skit “themyscira” on saturday night live

‘i dunno,’ he says, shrugging, ‘never tried it.’

napoleon looks as if he might explode from shame, his cheeks as rosy and red as a tomato. he doesn’t _dare_ make eye contact with al, feeling he might give too much away, and instead stares a hole into the wall beside him. 

‘c’mon, frenchie, don’t be embarrassed. it’s a hard world out there, y’know? i get it.’

‘i suppose so,’ he manages to say. 

‘but yeah, never tried it,’ al repeats.

‘i had not expected you to. you do not seem the type.’

‘y’know,’ he says, suddenly stepping closer, effortlessly popping the social bubble that distanced them, ‘i’ve always wanted to, actually.’

at that moment, napoleon expected himself to fall over and instantaneously die. ‘to… try it?’ he stutters.

‘why not?’ al cannot hide his own ear-to-ear grin, reveling in napoleon’s astonishment and intrigue. ‘i always thought ya were kinda cute, anyway. what’s the fuss?’

napoleon is about to say something, to perhaps attempt to play it off as a joke (though he did not understand american humor for the life of him), to maybe change al’s mind because this was scary, he was so afraid, he didn’t want to get caught and what if al was just pulling his leg and what if napoleon accidentally caught feelings when he wasn’t supposed to when it was just something for al to ‘try’ and nothing more —

al cups his cheeks with both hands and dives in for a pleasant kiss. not too rough; soft. napoleon’s eyes squeeze shut and he gently grabs al’s wrists, enjoying every moment, his heart beating a million miles an hour as opposed to al’s puzzling amount of calmness and collectedness.

when it comes to an end, all napoleon can do is stand there, shaken to his very core. al laughs.

his eyes are bashful and downcast. ‘how did you… uh, how did you… like it?’

‘it’s alright,’ he says simply.

‘ah. that is…’

‘we should try this again sometime.’

napoleon’s eyes light up. ‘yes, of course. well, i mean…’

‘oh, we _are_ gonna do this again, alright.’


End file.
